broken past, shattered future
by xXGrayHeartXx
Summary: continuation and rewrite of original   Lavi, a.k.a. "Deak" has known nothing but pain, blood, and death since he was young. Will a young man named Allen walker change all that?
1. Chapter 1

**-Author's explanation-**

**xxGrayheartxx: (glances around) …kay so this story was previously owned by another author, buuuut she decided to kill it and left it up for grabs… and here we are? Well I am a total -fan, and I think laven is a cute couple, so i'm gonna take one for the team and finish the story. Please tell me if I butcher it. **

**Summary: Lavi, a.k.a. "Deak" has only known blood, crime, and darkness since he was young. But will a young man named Allen Walker save him from it?**

**Rating: **M for gang fights, violence, blood, and possible future events.

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! NOTHING DARN IT! (Weeps in frustration)

- O -

It was a loud that day, but not the loudest it had ever been in a marketplace. One thing, however stood out above all else. The loud cries and moans tore through the center, but no one cared or even looked up from their work, this was a regular thing to them. Well, to almost everyone. To one teenager, however, it was the saddest thing he had ever heard. How could no one even give a thought to the pain of someone else? This boy's eyes were practically on the verge of tears, but he promised himself he would seek out the source of those heart-wrenching cries of agony. Determined, he ran towards the moans. His ivory hair bounced in the wind, waving in time with his running. The cries were approaching closer and closer, until finally he found the source. The young man found himself at the mouth of a dirty alleyway, where the cries were spilling out of the darkness. He peeked around the corner of the alleyway they were hidden in.

A man was kneeled over, his shirt tossed aside on the filthy pavement. He was slender, and couldn't have been much older than the boy, perhaps a couple years at most. His back was decorated with dirty scars along with still-weeping fresh ones. A sharp wicked-looking sword was being slid neatly along his spine, it was wielded by a tall man whose hair was pulled back into a long ponytail. A small smile stretched on his face as his cuts aroused another cry from the kneeling man. The watching boy shuddered as he saw the blood gush over clean skin, dyeing it a rusty red color.

"Stop it!" He screamed, jumping into the alleyway and rushing over, he latched onto the pony-tailed man's arm to prevent him from unleashing another slash on the man. Said man glanced at him awkwardly from over his shoulder, wincing as the motion stretched his wounds. The half-light set red tints in his hair shining.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" The pony-tailed swordsman screamed at the defender trying to throw him off balance, eager to get him out of the way. The younger of the brawl's hands slid across the sharp blade making him scream in gut wrenching pain. His blood covered the blade within seconds, he dropped to his knees, bleeding hands still attached to the blade as he watched the assaulter stand in shock and rage.

"Stop, you don't need to hurt that man!" The boy screamed. He awkwardly stood, still attached to the blade, and tried to direct the elder away from the wounded red-head, only to get a violent reaction.

"Get the fuck out of here kid! This has nothing to do with you, but it will if you don't let go!" He screamed, wrenching the sword to the side and making the boy release, leaving blood splattered across the sharp edges.

"Stupid kid! This is the only way for Deak to prove himself!" A teenage girl stepped out from the shadows. She looked to be the youngest out of the three; she had a not so developed body, although that didn't stop her from showing off whatever she had. A wore a halter top with a leather jacket over her slim shoulders, her tight skinny jeans had many chains flowing down her legs and hips, very high, high heeled boots ended just below her knees, the heels themselves were at least four inches off the ground. Her hair was forest green with light emerald highlights.

"Yeah, get the hell out of here before we whoop your sorry ass!" Yet another tall figure emerged from the shadows, this one had a very muscular build. He had inky black hair, and he was defiantly the oldest in the group. However, once he got a good look at the boy, he stood and narrowed his eyes. "This kid doesn't look much older than a teenager..." He stood taking uneasy breathes looking at the blood covering the younger teen's hands and over all body. He sighed " Let him go." Ponytail ground his teeth creating an ear torturing sound.

"Suman!" The girl hissed stomping a foot at the man, showing a true beast in her eyes.

"Do you really want to get arrested on a higher cause if the police find out that he's a child?" He spat back at the girl, making her eyebrows pinch together in a firm line. After a few brief moments, the green haired girl glared at "Suman" before looking over to the swordsman.

"Come on Kanda, let's get going. Deak, don't you even think about coming back without having something to show yourself for, you _will_ be sorry." She promised, glaring at the kneeling red head as she took her leave with 'Kanda' and 'Suman' not far behind her.

Watching them disappear into the shadows the boy stood dumbfounded by what had happened with not much meaning or cause. Looking back to the redhead his face filled with worry. "Are you alright?" He asked walking over to the man, his eyes filled with concern.

"Go away. I don't need help from you!" The man spat his words at the boy with venom. Easing his bleeding self of the ground, he snatched his shirt off the ground he put it back on. When the younger looked hard enough at the tall male in front of him he could see many things that worried him. An eye patch over his right eye; marks on his neck most likely due to another fight, scratches and cuts ran up and down his arms, a shirt torn in a few different places. His eyes wandered to the non-wounded features. His hair had gave an impression of fire, even though a ski cap covered most of it. The one eye visible was emerald, and it gave the masquerade of innocence. Baggy pants, many chains attached themselves to the jeans (as the girl from before), big torn and tattered shoes, it all came together to give him a frightening appearance.

Adding to the aura, the boy could see the blood starting to come through the back of his shirt, in the obvious shapes of cuts. "Oh, here." Trying to be gentle and kind; the younger teen walked over and picked up the shopping bag he had abandoned at the beginning, pulling out some gauze that he had actually come into town for, which had happened to be surprising lucky. "Lift up your shirt." The boy smiled trying to be as friendly as possible.

"Just go away." The elder shoved the boy off as he touched his shoulder. Trying to shove past the teen, the redhead headed off in the direction the previous group had left in.

"Wait!" he reached out to grab the angered teen, only to have his hand smacked away. A flash of red pain washed over him. He gasped and fell to his knees. He winced and raised his hands tried to look at them, only to bite his lower lip in pain when he tried to move his fingers. All he could see was blood, giant gashes covered both palms.  
>The other man paused and looked back, cursing under his breath before his feet drug back him back to the small boy. "Hold out your hands." It wasn't a suggestion or even so much as an option. Holding out his trembling hands the boy bit back and winced when the red head touched the gashes. He sighed slightly before he started to talk. "He got you bad; I'd stay away from him if I were you." Looking up, the boy gasped as he felt a ski cap being pressed against his left palm trying to soak up the blood. "Name's Lavi, by the way." He mumbled picking up the gauze the other boy had dropped.<p>

Wrapping his left hand, Lavi lightly blew on the obviously hurting appendage trying to ease some pain. With the first hand done he moved on to the next, Dabbing it lightly with the ski cap before wrapping it up like the other. "What's your name?" Lavi asked, not looking up from what he was doing.

"My name is Allen, Allen Walker." He smiled at Lavi, who was just now tearing off the gauze, folding it under a previous wrap trying to keep it from falling apart.

"Interesting name." Lavi sighed pulling away from Allen. He stood up and slipped his now bloodied ski cap on and sighed.

"Wait, you're going to keep it after it's covered in my blood?" Allen asked, raising an eyebrow. Lavi shrugged and rubbed the back of his neck.

"There's nothing wrong with it. No need to throw it away because of a little blood." Lavi muttered watching the boy's expression turn into very sympathetic look.

"Well, thank you." Allen smiled at Lavi, holding out his hand to shake.

"Is that really the best idea for you right now?" Lavi snickered as he gestured at the bandaged hand.

Allen winced "I guess not." Allen let his hand fall back to his side. "Why were those people hurting you?" Allen asked looking at Lavi with wondering eyes; he wouldn't leave without an answer.

Lavi sighed once again as he meshed his fingers behind his head. "Those people are members of the gang I'm in, the chick and the guy with the sword are fighting for the leader position. They attacked me because I failed to kill a member of our gang that betrayed us. I came close but then the police showed up and I had to run for it."

"Have you ever actually killed someone?" Allen asked cautiously, searching Lavi's face. He was honestly terrified to know, but he had needed the truth to know if he should have saved that man, although that wouldn't have made him any better than a killer.

Lavi sighed. He ran his fingers through his hair as best as he could with a cap on his head. "Honestly, yes. And if you're wondering. Three people, one was a drug dealer. It was a deal done wrong. The second was another gang member who got into a fight me, Kanda and Suman got into it too. And the most recent was a police officer. That one was a few months ago. He was a jerk."  
>"How did you feel, after you killed those people?" Allen asked. He felt that he could become the fourth because of saying the wrong thing in his blood. He shivered at the thought.<p>

"I felt slightly bad, and then I thought, they are just ink on paper. They don't matter. They're going to be forgotten sooner or later, and it makes no difference if that time was now or ten years from now." Allen stood horrified. He was staring at Lavi, and it almost made him want to throw up. It shocked him that someone could be so heartless.

Suddenly, Lavi got up and started to make his leave. He figured he had better not stay any longer and start anything he might regret later.

Deciding ti might be better not to try and make him stay, Allen yelled off to Lavi who was now far out of the alley. "Will I see you again?" he yelled frantically.

"No," was the reply. Heading into the bustling crowd, Lavi easily blended in with all of the people. Running after the red head, Allen ran through the crowd. He himself didn't know why he was running after the older teen. It just felt so… right. The sounds of voices filled Allen's head confusing him and telling which way to go, only to bump into a very tall and muscular man.

"What do you think you're doing running into me like that?" He asked, shoving Allen backwards, making him almost fall. Stumbling backwards, Allen was caught off guard by this man being just all around angry.

"I'm sorry sir, I didn't mean to." Allen bowed his head and an attempt to show respect. All Allen had ever known was to avoid any conflict at all cost, he also had to consider the fact that he couldn't even move his fingers without wincing in pain, let alone fight with them. He was hoping that he could resolve this peaceably, but luck wasn't on his side.

"Sure you didn't, I'll teach you, you little punk." The man punched Allen in the gut. Coughing, Allen resisted from fighting back. Instead, he let the man hit him again, this time knocking him to the ground. Sitting on the ground Allen considered whether he should even attempt to get up again , when he heard a familiar voice and a known body figure stood in front of him. "Hey!" Allen could see Lavi standing in front of him in the most protective stance, obviously trying to shield the younger boy.

"Get out of the way," the man scowled, he threw a fist at Lavi only to have it caught and thrown right back at him, smack dab in the face. Using his other fist, Lavi hit the man on the side of the head and knocked him to the ground. Glancing back at Allen, Lavi grabbed the younger's wrist and pushed through the crowd that had formed around them.

Once far enough away Lavi released Allen and slid down against a brick wall, panting heavily. "L-Lavi, why did you…?" Allen stood slightly gasping from the run they had just taken to get away from that man.

"I owed you one; don't think for one second I was doing that just to be nice." Lavi glared slightly at Allen sending chills up the silver haired boy's spine.

"Still, thank you." Allen smiled holding out a hand to shake. Staring at the boy for a second, Lavi sighed.

"It's not like I can ever show my face around Dark Order again." Lavi moaned as tapped his head against the brick, almost completely ignoring Allen.

"Dark Order? What's that?" Allen asked as he sat down next to Lavi. He had made sure to watch his face closely.

"It's the place where our gang, hangs out and kinda, lives." Lavi sighed rubbing the back of his neck.

"You don't have a home to go to?" Allen asked, lowering his eyebrows in sorrow.

"I can always sleep on the streets." Lavi shrugged, not caring one bit about the topic.

"No, you're staying with me." Allen smiled at Lavi warmly, not hesitating in the slightest.

"I barely know you, kid, and besides. Wouldn't your parents go all psycho on you for bringing a person like me home?" Lavi raised an eyebrow finally looking at Allen.

"I don't have parents. They left me about an hour after I was born." Allen looked down at the ground, adverting his eyes from Lavi's.

"Oh, sorry to bring it up." Lavi sighed trying to sound as apologetic as possible without sounding soft.

"It's fine; I don't really care that much about it. it's my foster father that brings up bad memories. He was killed in a gang fight. He wasn't even being mean to them. He was just walking by, I was with him. He smiled and said 'hello.' They pulled a knife on him," Allen mumbled, pulling his knees closer to his chest. "They stabbed him twenty times. I remember it all. Then when they were done with him, they came for me. They used the same knife to engrave this in my face." Allen unwrapped his arms from around his legs and turned to Lavi lifting up his bangs over his left eye. Deep jagged edges carved into his skin, a long line went down his eyelid and down to his cheek. A line went over that one short and curvy right under his eye. At the top of the engraved scar laid a star.

"They left me after that to bleed to death on the streets. I was found by police officers, prosecuted and sent to the hospital. When I woke up, I found my uncle sitting in the room. I never liked that man. I later learned I would now be living with him. And yatta yatta. He left around a year ago and here I am." Allen sighed. "I'm sorry. I ramble too much, don't I?" Allen ran his hands through his hair laughing awkwardly.

"It's fine," Lavi breathed, lifting himself off the curb.

"Where are you going?" Allen asked, watching Lavi walk towards an alley.

"I'm just gonna get some sleep, and don't go worrying about me. I've done this plenty of times before." Lavi waved behind himself as he kept walking.

Lavi could hear foot steps approaching him quickly, then a gentle touch trying to grip his arm. "Wait, please, just come with me." Lavi turned around and just let Allen lead him to a slightly nicer part of the town. Around a twenty minute walk was all it took. When they approached an apartment building a girl with orange hair looked over at Allen and waved.

"Hey, Fou." Allen smiled, running towards the girl.

"Hey, Walker, who do you have here?" Fou grinned nodding towards Lavi. She was holding a ridiculous number of bags and couldn't exactly point.

"Oh, this is Lavi, Lavi this is my friend, Fou." Allen smiled introducing the two.

"Well, it was nice to meet you, Lavi; unfortunately I must be leaving now." Fou smiled, leaning against her apartment door's handle and walking inside, and closing the door behind her. Allen led Lavi to the stairs heading up to the higher apartments.

"I hope that wasn't too awkward for you." Allen smiled wryly, stopping on the third floor.

"It was alright, she seemed nice." Lavi shrugged. He followed Allen to what he presumed to be his apartment.

"She is. Well, here we are." Allen smiled, unlocking the door to the apartment. When Lavi stepped inside he gasped in awe of the small apartment. Closing the door behind them, Allen locked the top and bottom lock for the door.

"This is really nice." Lavi grinned cheerfully, looking around the house.

"Why, thank you." Allen smiled, hanging up his jacket on a coat rack. Slowly grabbing Lavi's jacket from his back ,taking precaution to the redhead's wounds, Allen hung up his jacket as well.

"The bedroom is just this way." Allen lead Lavi to the room farthest from the front door. Opening the door, Allen walked in. He sat down on the bed as he took off his shoes. "I'm sorry there's only one bed but that's alright, right?" Allen looked up and smiled at Lavi, picking up his shoes and placing them in his closet.

"Can I sit on it?" Lavi asked cautiously. He walked over to the bed and traced his fingers across the comforter.

Slight laughter could be heard from Allen. "Lavi, you'll be sleeping on it. Go on ahead." Allen smiled as he dug through his closet hangers.

"I've never slept on a bed before." Lavi sat down on the soft furniture enjoying the feeling.

Allen frowned at this and looked back at Lavi. "Never?" Allen asked pulling out some clothes from the closet.

"Nope, first time." Lavi smiled standing up from the bed.

Allen paused for a moment, still holding the clothes. He was silent for a moment before saying, "Well, here are your clothes that you can sleep in tonight. Feel free to take a shower, just make yourself at home. And I'm sorry if the clothes don't fit well, it's all I have. We can get you some new clothes later this week." Allen smiled handing Lavi the clothes and directing him to the bathroom.

Lavi ended up taking a shower for the first time in years. It was warm and long. Even though the cuts on his back stung he didn't care. He enjoyed the sensation of having the warm liquid run across his body, the feeling of warmth spreading through his body. He reluctantly turned off the water and got dressed.

"Did you enjoy your shower?" Allen was sitting on his bed, flicking through channels on his television.

"Very much, thank you." Lavi smiled, sitting down next to Allen, watching him channel surf.

"Here, try and find something you want to watch, I'm going to go take my shower." Allen sighed getting up picking up his own change of clothes and heading towards the bathroom.

Lavi ended up flipping through many channels, and he ended up stopping on Oprah for some reason.

About 20 minutes passed before the water stopped.

"That was nice, but it really hurt my hands." Allen sighed, walking out of the bathroom wearing a long t-shirt with only a slight chance of shorts under to see. "Oprah?" Allen chuckled, tossing the throw pillows off the bed and pulling back the covers.

"Yeah, just looked interesting." Lavi sighed shrugging his shoulders.

"You sure sigh a lot." Allen chuckled "Well I'm heading to bed." Allen said, flicking off the light and crawling under the covers. "Can I head to bed too?" Lavi asked cautious of his wording. Allen just smirked and nodded.

Grinning, Lavi turned off the TV and slipped under the covers. Sighing, Lavi rested his head on the pillow. It had been so long since he had slept somewhere warm. He had forgotten how nice it was to feel the warmth of another person. Unfortunatley that created an entirely new problem for the red-head. He was falling for the boy that had given him that warmth.

- O -


	2. Chapter 2

_Authoress glances around at audience._  
><em>-Hey guys, xXGrayHeartXx here. Sorry to all the readers out there who were waiting for the chapter. My computer commited mass genocide and had to be put down for the good of humaity. D: Anyway. Here is all the legal stuff that keeps me on the web and out of county prison. (Or maybe a mental institution)<em>  
><em>Disclaimer: I own NOTHING. (weeps bitterly in emo corner)<em>  
><em>Warning- violence (nothing drastic yet) YAOI (fangirl squeal)<em>

-x- O -x-  
>Eyes fluttering open, Lavi looked around him. As he examined his surroundings, he sighed contentedly. It was a pleasant change for him to wake up in a warm and dry place. Shifting, he sat up from the bed, and looked to his left. He was startled to find that Allen wasn't anywhere to be found.<br>Confused and panicking slightly, Lavi flung the covers off and jumped from the bed. He ran into the front room and spotted a sheet of paper resting on the kitchen table. Picking up the note, Lavi read:  
><em>Hey Lavi, everything's okay, I just went to work. My shift ends at 1:00 so I'll be back for some can talk then. Food is in the fridge and the cabinets to the left and right of the fridge. A change of clothes for you is in the bathroom, and yet again; sorry if they don't fit. It's all I have. Feel free to watch some TV. I'll see you soon!<em>  
><em>P.S. Here's my number if you need to reach me for some reason: XXX-XXX-XXXX<em>  
><em>-Allen<em>  
>Lavi released a slight sigh of relief. Looking up at the clock on the wall, he chuckled. It was 11:00 A.M. He couldn't even remember the last time he slept in <em>that<em> late. Running his fingers through his hair, he decided it was time for a late breakfast.  
>Settling on cereal, Lavi sat down and enjoyed his Lucky Charms. He idly chewed marshmallows as he watched the clock tick, one second flowing after another. Once finished with his first real breakfast in a long time, he decided to change. Going into the bathroom, he saw a black tee shirt and jeans laid out for him.<br>After he had changed into his clothes for the day, Lavi realized just how fast time goes by; it was already 11:30. Thinking it might be decent to make the bed, Lavi pulled up the white sheets, and then the blanket, followed by the fluffy red comforter. When finished he flung himself on the now made bed. Picking up the TV remote from the side-table, Lavi turned on the TV after a few moments of technological struggle. Finally the screen flashed on, Lavi surfed through the channels stopping on what appeared to be a comedy.  
>Without even realizing it, he laid there, watching TV for hours, only occasionally changing the channel. Hearing the old grandfather clock in the front room chime, Lavi glanced up to see the short hand on 1. Sighing Lavi decided to go wait at the kitchen table for Allen. With a groan, Lavi pulled his now stiff self off the bed and walked into the kitchen. Sitting, Lavi ran his fingers through his uncombed locks of red hair. After about ten minutes had gone by, Lavi folded his arms and rested his head on them, closing his eyes.<br>-O-  
>The sound of a jiggling lock made Lavi bolt upright, disoriented from sleep. Remembering where he was, he got up from the table and leaned around the entryway to view the now opening door. Lavi watched as Allen walked in rather awkwardly; arms completely chalk-full of what appeared to be shopping bags. Lavi walked down the hall as allen turned and attempted to lock the door with two fingers. Somehow successful in his endeavors, he turned and almost jumped out of his skin when he took in Lavi leaning against the wall. "D-damn it Lavi! You scared the living hell out of me!" Chuckling slightly, Lavi walked over and grabbed a few of the bags from Allen's arms. They walked into the kitchen and set their respective loads on the table. Allen immediately started to put the items away.<br>Lavi attempted to peer into the bags, only to have Allen pick them up, emptying the contents in the fridge and cabinets. "Here," Allen handed one of the smaller bags to Lavi.  
>Grabbing the bag, he inspected the contents, and then blushed slightly. "Deodorant… you trying to tell me something Allen?" Lavi asked, raising an eyebrow and pulling out the antiperspirant.<br>"Yes, you have BO, so use that to take care of it," Allen smirked as he reached into the fridge and pulled out what looked to be the leftovers from a previous dinner.  
>" Ouch, that hurts," Lavi pouted, slapping the left side of his chest. Allen just smiled slightly at Lavi's acting.<br>"The truth hurts," Allen shrugged grinning. "I also got you some other stuff." Allen nodded towards the bag.  
>"Really?" Lavi raised his other eyebrow as he began to dig through the bag. "Shaving cream, razors, body wash, shampoo, conditioner, and boxers." Lavi grinned, the last one had made Allen blush.<br>"I-I thought you might want more than one pair so I picked you up some." Allen shifted from one foot to the other, blushing furiously.  
>"Thanks, now all I need is condoms and I've got everything a man would need to survive," Lavi chuckled, playfully ruffling Allen's hair. Of course, what he said didn't help Allen's growing blush.<br>"That you will need to get yourself," Allen laughed, trying to joke along with Lavi, the obvious blush not helping _at all. _  
><em><br>_"Aw, is Sprout blushing because of me?" Lavi teased, wiggling an eyebrow.  
>"S-sprout?" Allen stuttered, trying <em>anything<em> to change the topic.  
>"Yeah, as in small." Lavi grinned and patted Allen's head, only to have his hand almost eaten by Allen's darkened aura.<br>"Small?" Allen glared. "And my name is Allen; get that through your thick head! Stupid rabbit," Allen's voice decreased to a mere irritated mumble as he got to the second sentence.  
><em><br>_"Stupid rabbit?" Lavi's eyebrow twitched slightly at his new nickname. "I'll tell yo-" Lavi was cut off by Allen's hand in his face shutting him up, "Just go put away your man products." Allen turned to a pot stirring the contents. When did that get there?  
>Lavi mumbled something about bean sprouts before he made his way back into the bedroom. Walking in a few moments later, Lavi peered over Allen's shoulder. "We're having spaghetti?" Lavi licked his lips happily.<br>"Yeah, I'm sorry but it's from a few nights ago. I would have made something new but I've only got an hour and a half before my next job starts," Allen sighed, stepping away from the boiling pot.  
>"You have another job?" Lavi's eye widened .<br>"I needed some extra money...so I got another job." Allen explained, shrugging. He reached up to the cabinet beside the stove pulling out some bowls; though one looked more like a bucket, size wise. Placing down the two bowls, Allen turned off the burner and grabbed some pot holders from the drawer just to the right of himself.  
>"Maybe I should try and get a job too." Lavi beamed, watching Allen pour a huge double serving size in the bowl-bucket, and a normal amount in the regular bowl.<br>"That would be great," Allen smiled, handing Lavi the smaller of the two bowls. Walking over the table, Allen grabbed a fork and began to slurp down the noodles, stopping briefly to bite the meatball and then swallow. Minutes later, Allen sat back and sighed while Lavi just stared in awe of Allen's appetite.  
>"You gonna be alright after eating all that?" Lavi asked, honestly shocked by what he saw.<br>"Yeah, I've always had a big appetite; I still don't know what causes it." Allen shrugged, getting up. Getting out two glasses, Allen filled one with water then placed one in front of Lavi while he sipped at his.  
>"Thanks." Lavi smiled and began to eat his meal. "You're welcome." Allen nodded putting down his glass to search Lavi's face.<br>Catching him staring, Lavi grinned and wiggled his eyebrows. "Like what you see?" he asked.  
>Allen blushed and rolled his eyes. "I was just thinking about something."<br>"Shoot." Lavi said scratching his head.  
>"Why did those people in your gang call you 'Deak' when you say your name is Lavi?" Allen asked with a confused look on his face.<br>Pausing in the act of taking a bite, Lavi sighed and grabbed a napkin from the table dabbing his face with it. Then he took a deep breath before answering.  
>"Well, in gangs a lot of people have<em> 'nicknames'<em> if you would, and mine is Deak." Lavi opened his mouth to continue but Allen cut him off before he could do so.  
>"I'm sorry if this is too abrupt, but I cannot allow you to stay here if you're just going to go back to your gang." Allen gazing intently at Lavi with a serious (almost cold) expression, sending chills down Lavi's spine.<br>There was a VERY pregnant pause.  
>"So, what your saying is...that I have to leave my gang if I want to stay here?" Lavi asked evenly raising an eyebrow at Allen, almost as if trying to intimidate him. Not surprisingly though, the effort failed miserably. Allen did not even blink.<br>"If you're thinking for one second that you're threatening me, think again." He responded crisply. "I don't have a family or anyone to live for, so I don't care if you say you're going to kill me." Lavi sat in shock, dumbfounded by Allen's tart words. One second the kid was giving him free hygiene products, and the next he's telling him he doesn't care if he's murdered by the red-head.

"I would never hurt you." Lavi bowed his head, resulting in his face being covered with his unruly hair. He felt almost ashamed, mumbling so low that Allen could only just hear him.  
>Allen frowned at this; it was starting to give him a melancholic sort of feeling. Getting up from the squeaky chair, Allen kneeled beside Lavi's seat. He smiled and laid his hand on Lavi's thigh, resulting in making the older teen jump slightly. Looking down, Lavi saw Allen's brilliant grin.<br>"I'm very glad to hear that." Allen beamed at Lavi, awaiting his reaction.  
>"So, you want me to leave my gang…" Lavi chuckled as he leaned back in his chair, running his hands through his hair. Allen just simply nodded.<br>Sighing, Lavi smiled. "What gang?" Lavi grinned and ruffled Allen's hair. Allen opened his mouth to say something, and then closed it almost immediately, only to open it back up again.  
>"Thank you, Lavi." Allen smiled, getting up from the floor and settling back down in his chair.<br>"So, anything else you want to know?" Lavi smiled as he got back to eating his spaghetti.  
>"Do you have a family by any chance?" Allen tilted his head to the side. Laiv froze, and yet again he sighed and set down his fork.<br>"I did. They were killed in a car accident. I don't remember if I had siblings or anything." Lavi paused slightly before continuing. "I was taken in by my grandfather, Bookman. He was very strict and harsh, and I guess that's part of what caused me to break free and try drugs and alcohol. That's how I met Rhode, at a party. At the time though we were just friends. Soon Rhode told me she was forming a gang and wanted me to join, and through that gang, I met all of my… 'Comrades' you could say?" Lavi chucked and got back to his eating. Allen watched him, curious and somewhat heartbroken.  
>Before he could think about it, he asked," How did you lose your eye...?"<br>"I got into a fight with another member of the gang. It was a stupid street fight, just like the one you almost got yourself into the other day." Lavi smirked, teasingly. "I was the stupid one in that fight. He had a knife with him. I wont paint the whole cruddy picture for you. Bottom line, he cut it out."  
>"God," he continued. "I hope you never have to experience how scary it is to see your eye on the black top. I thought I was having a horrible nightmare at first. I blacked out shortly after that. Then woke up with everyone in my gang surrounding me. Luckily, Suman knew how to take care of such an injury. But I still lost my eye regardless." Lavi sighed glancing up at Allen, he looked quite shocked.<br>"I'm sorry that happened to you." Allen gave Lavi a sympathetic look.  
>"Hey, it's nowhere near as bad as your past. I think I would have lost it if any of that stuff happened to me. You're a warrior in white." Lavi chuckled standing from his chair. Grabbing his and Allen's dishes he filled up the sink letting them soak.<br>"T-thanks." Allen blushed slightly.  
>Lavi looked towards the ceiling. "I gotta admit, I do actually wonder sometimes what he did with my other eye. Maybe he ate it." He bobbed his head down and laughed. After a minute, Allen was also thrown into a fit of giggles.<br>Allen got up from his seat. "Oh, I had almost forgotten. I've got the day off tomorrow from both of my jobs, miraculously. So, I can take you shopping for clothes that much sooner." Allen smiled, walking towards the door.  
>"That'll be great, but you don't have to take me...shopping." Lavi said, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly.<br>"I want to," he said, slipping his boots back on.  
>"Okay." Lavi sighed, sticking both of his hands in his pockets.<br>"I've got to be heading out for work; I'll be home by six. Seven at the latest." Allen called over his shoulder, opening the door.  
>"Ok, have fun!" Lavi smiled standing beside Allen at the door.<br>"It wouldn't be called 'work' if it was fun. It'd be called, 'fun.'" Allen sighed before waving and closing the door. Hearing the lock click shut, Lavi walked back into the kitchen to attempt and clean up the lunch dishes, despite having no real experience.  
>After finishing the dishes and putting them away, Lavi sighed, sitting down the bed, back in Allen's room again. Looking over at the bathroom, Lavi figured he should shower and shave before Allen got home, so he did so.<br>-O-  
>Having a clean shave had felt nice for Lavi. Before, he had had a prickly chin, and had been a forming moustache. No facial hair made him look surprisingly nicer and a whole lot younger.<br>Waiting for Allen was the hard part; he felt almost like a dog waiting for his owner to come home from work. Kicking his feet while he sat on Allen's bed, he watched the clock with a close eye.  
>When seven-thirty rolled around, Lavi was starting to get nervous. Standing up, he stood by the front door. A couple times, he had thought about actually standing outside to wait for Allen. Instead, he limited himself to pacing back and forth across the carpet. He jerked to attention with the sudden sound of the door opening. Allen walked through the door and turned to lock it. He shrieked slighly when he saw Lavi standing right in front of his face.<br>"G-GOD DAMN IT! Stop DOING that! Allen hissed closing the door behind him. He locked both locks like the night before and sighed.  
>Lavi chuckled slightly "Sorry. I was waiting. You said you would be home by seven, now it's eight thirty." Lavi nodding towards the clock as they walked into the living room.<br>Allen just chuckled. "Oh, so you were worried about me, were you?" Allen raised an eyebrow leaning in the slightest bit towards Lavi.  
>"N-no that's crazy." Lavi stuttered directing his attention away from Allen. His hand gestured away from him.<br>Smirking slightly, Allen backed away from Lavi. And examined his face critically. "You shaved? What's the occasion? Got a hot date?" Allen teased, walking past Lavi to the kitchen.  
>"No, you bought it for me so I thought I might as well use it." Lavi shrugged following Allen into the kitchen.<br>"Good, I didn't like your rugged unshaved self before." Allen sighed, opening his fridge, pulling out a soda. "You looked like a hobo." he added.  
>"You're mean," Lavi pouted at Allen as he watched him pop open the can.<br>"I know." Allen mumbled, taking a sip of his Mountain Dew. "Want one?" Allen asked motioning towards the soda.  
>"Sure." Lavi nodded, and Allen handed him a can. "Thank you." Lavi smiled, popping it open and taking a drink.<br>"You're welcome." Allen smiled, settling down at the kitchen table.  
>"So, how was work?" Lavi asked, sitting across from Allen.<br>"Long." Allen groaned, tracing his finger around the rim of his soda can.  
>"That makes two of us. I never did ask you earlier, where do you work?" Lavi asked, taking another sip from his soda.<br>" Well, my first job is at Harbor Freight. It's a yard and lawn store. My second job is at Starbucks." Allen sighed, leaning into his chair. "I want better jobs that pay better but I'm only 15 so I can't get the best jobs around." Allen smiled at Lavi, but was surprised to see the redhead's jaw drop to the ground.  
>Raising an eyebrow, Allen said, "Keep your mouth open like that, and you'll catch flies."<br>Lavi snapped his jaw shut and shook his head, still shocked "You're only fifteen?" Lavi asked in shock, as he tried to reboot his brain.  
>"Yeah, my white hair makes me look older." Allen glanced at the floor awkwardly.<br>"Wow..." Lavi trailed off thinking how this teenager had two jobs yet he didn't even have one.  
>"Hmmm..." allen sipped at his soda.<br>There was yet another awkward pause.  
>Was a pattern emerging here?<br>Finally Allen broke the silence. "I'm gonna take a shower, then I think I'll head to bed." Allen sighed. He stood up from the table and threw away his now empty soda can. Walking towards the bedroom door, Allen called out at the last second, "By the way, how old are you?"  
>"Eighteen," Lavi responded almost mechanically, rather embarrassed by the whole situation. He could hear a faint "oh," then the sound of the shower turning on.<br>Sighing, Lavi got up, "_He probably thinks I'm a pedophile or something now.._." Lavi ran his hand through his hair before walking to the bedroom and throwing himself on the plush bed. He closed his eyes and listened to the sound of the water.  
>After a good ten minutes, the water shut off. Allen came out of the bathroom with only a towel and soaking wet hair. Against his will, Lavi's eye worked its way over. He obviously noticed Lavi staring but he didn't react strangely, excluding the small blush working on his face. Then, another thing had caught his eye. Allen had a whole separate towel covering his left arm.<br>_What the...?_  
>Walking over to his closet, Lavi watched as he pulled out a long sleeved shirt like the night before. Then grabbing a pair of shorts, Allen headed back into the bathroom. Coming back out in less than two minutes, Allen sat down on his side of the bed and hit the OFF button on his alarm clock.<br>Looking over at Lavi, he smirked. "You gonna sleep in jeans?" Allen asked, pulling back the covers.  
>"Um...no." Lavi got up and pulled out the pants he wore yesterday night. After putting them on and taking off his shirt, he there thinking about his next move.<br>"Just gonna stand there like a statue?" Allen joked.  
>"Wait, I can still sleep with you?" Lavi asked, seemingly surprised by this.<br>"Yeah, why wouldn't you be able to?" Allen raised an eyebrow at Lavi and rested his head on the pillow.  
>"Well, I'm kind of older than you, so..." Lavi drifted off, not wanting to say anything else.<br>"Lavi, I honestly don't care about your age. Now, turn off the light and go to sleep." Allen responded dryly, closing his eyes. When the light didn't turn off for a substantial amount of time, they opened again and looked at Lavi questioningly.  
>Lavi smiled soflty before nodding, he turned off the light. He hopped into bed with Allen, settling under the large blanket.<br>_"Hmm, maybe I still have a chance with the kid." _Lavi thought before feeling his eye closing and trailing off into sleep.  
>- O -<br>"Hey, Lavi. Wake up." Lavi slowly opened his eyes to find Allen propping himself up on one arm and smiling at him. "Morning, sleeping beauty." Allen smirked, watching Lavi yawn and stretch out his muscles.  
>"What time is it?" Lavi yawned, rubbing his eyes.<br>"Nine, giving us plenty of time to go shopping." Allen grinned hopping up from the bed.  
>Lavi made a slight groaning sound before he got out of the bed himself, only to have clothes thrown at his face.<br>"Don't go groaning at me," Allen tsked, digging through his closet. Lavi just sent Allen's back a slight glare before grabbing the clothes thrown at him, Lavi was done changing by the time Allen had entered the bathroom to change.  
>He stepped out minutes later in his usual clothes, Black pants, white long sleeve shirt, grey vest, red ribbon around the collar of said vest and shirt, and black boots.<br>"Aren't you going to be hot in that?" Lavi asked, raising an eyebrow, astounded by how practically Allen's whole body was covered.  
>"No, I'm used to it by now. No different if I asked<em> you<em> if you would be hot in that." Allen said motioning towards Lavi who was wearing a plain black tee shirt and grey pants.  
>"Of course I'm <em>hot<em> in this Allen." Lavi winked, resulting in a _massive_Allen eye-roll.  
>Seriously, the kid could trade-mark those.<br>"Yeah, whatever. Let's get going." Allen shrugged grabbing his wallet before walking out of the bedroom. Once out of the apartment, Allen locked the door and they set off. After expertly waving down a taxi, Allen and Lavi got inside. Allen sat back, telling the driver their destination.  
>Lavi just sat rather irrationally nervous. He had never been so far away from his old neighborhood, if you could even call it that. After a good ten minute drive Allen handed the driver his money and pulled Lavi out of the car.<br>Getting out, Lavi stood in awe of the mighty shopping center. "Good god, it's huge!" Lavi gasped, staring up at the giant mall.  
>"Yeah, that's why I thought I would take you here. There has to be ONE store in here that you can get some clothes at." Allen smiled grabbing Lavi's hand, dragging him into the mall.<br>Cruising, Allen stopped dragging Lavi around when they stopped at a JcPenny's. Loosening his grip slightly, Allen pulled Lavi over to the adult section. Stopping at the jeans, Allen looked up at Lavi and smiled. "So, do you want skinny jeans or those baggy type jeans you had on when I met you?" Allen asked looking through the pants.  
>"Can I try some skinny jeans? I kind of like the way they fit." Lavi rubbed the back of his head, watching Allen search through the clothes.<br>"Sure, what size do you think you are?" Allen asked, picking up a pair.  
>"Um, a six?" Allen just chuckled at this. Taking the pants he had in hand he held them up to Lavi, judging the size.<br>"These should be around your size." Allen smiled. Draping the pants over his left forearm, he began to search through yet again. After finding three pairs of jeans, Allen pulled Lavi over to the shirts. "Ok, what type of shirts do you like? Screen tees, plain..." Allen trailed off, sifting through the rack.  
>"I like plain." Lavi looked up at Allen to see that he had already pulled out a shirt. Holding it up to Lavi's chest much like the pants Allen just smiled and nodded before beginning to look again.<br>Once they had a small pile of clothes Allen handed Lavi the stuff they had found and pushed him into the closest changing room. "Try them all on and show me," Allen called out to Lavi after he had closed the door. Waiting outside, Allen looked up when he heard to door open.  
>Lavi stood there in a green long sleeve shirt and white skinny jeans. "I like it, what do you think?" Allen smiled, walking over to Lavi fixing his neckline of this shirt. Lavi blushed slightly when Allen's right hand ran across his neck while fixing his shirt. Hearing slight giggles Lavi glanced over Allen's shoulder to see a small group of teenage girls watching Allen's little display.<br>"Um, its fine, Allen." Lavi blushed stepping out of Allen's range of reach, quickly closing the door behind him. Allen just stood somewhat confused; but shrugged it off and continued to help Lavi look for clothes.  
>By now, they had gone to so many stores and Lavi had three new pairs of jeans, three shirts and some new boots. On their way out, Lavi spotted a little store called Hot Topic. He stood staring. Noticing Lavi had stopped, Allen went back over to the red head. "Wanna check it out?" Allen smiled.<br>"Sure," Lavi nodded and smiled back at Allen.  
>It was a pretty gothic and dark store.<br>"Hey Lavi, do you want a new chain?" Allen asked, holding up a chain that connected to the belt loops.  
>Lavi snorted. "You already spent enough money on my ass today." Lavi looked over at Allen only to find the younger boy next to him, putting the chain on him.<br>"There. How does that look?" Allen smiled stepping away for a brief second.  
>"Good." Lavi looked down at the chain, touching it slightly. "Oh, here look at this Lavi." Allen smiled grabbing what looked to be a leg band. Bending down, Allen held it against Lavi's thigh.<br>"I think that would look good." Allen smiled grabbing Lavi's new boot and slipping it off.  
>"Hey, what are you doing?" Lavi asked cautiously as he watched Allen slip on the leg band. Pulling it to his upper thigh Lavi blushed at having Allen so close. The band was black and had columns, if you looked at it right, it looked a whole lot like scanlines.<br>"You like it?" Allen asked, backing away slightly. Looking down, Lavi grinned.  
>"That's actually pretty cool," Lavi's grin stretching. Smiling, Allen nodded and got closer to Lavi's leg sliding off the band, then taking off the chain.<br>"I'll go pay; put your shoe back on by the time I get back." Allen smiled, standing up and walking over to the cashiers counter.  
>Lavi watched him walk away, his white hair swishing over his back.<br>"Lavi, is that you?" Lavi looked to his left for the source of the voice, seeing a boy around his age with his hood up, purple marks under his eyes that appeared to be makeup and what looked to be gauze around his head.  
>"Daysia? No way, man. It's good to see you." Lavi grinned walking over to the teen, holding out his hand getting a lingering high five.<br>"Man, it's good to see you too. Last time I saw you were drunk and on drugs." Dayshia chuckled.  
>"Yeah, I made some bad decisions." Lavi rubbed the back of his neck, laughing awkwardly.<br>"Last time I talked to someone they said you were in a gang, that true?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.  
>"Well I was, I guess you could say that I've resigned, though I haven't talked to anyone about it yet." Lavi grinned. "I got saved by some kid he's a little bit of a pain in the ass." Lavi chuckled, putting his hands in his pockets.<br>"You're no cake walk either." Both boys jumped when they saw Allen magically appear next to Lavi.  
>"H-hey Allen, this Dayshia." Lavi spoke, taking note of the awkward situation.<br>Allen eyed him for a moment then asked quietly:  
>"You in Lavi's previous gang?" Allen asked not one ounce of emotion in his tone. Lavi just raised an eyebrow at this, along with Daysia.<br>"No." Daysia spoke cautiously, weary of Allen. Whose demeanor immediately brightened as if someone had flipped a switch.  
>"Good, cause I might have had to kick Lavi out." Allen stated cheerfully, making Lavi shiver.<br>"Kick him out?" Daysia asked, looking between the two. "You live together?"  
>"Yeah, I took him in. Why?" Allen's mood had softened towards Daysia. Lavi could feel all his dignity draining out of him.<br>Slowly and oh so painfully.  
>Dayshia snorted and raised an eyebrow at Lavi. "Well, we better get going," Lavi spoke up quickly, pushing Allen towards the front entrance.<br>"Ok, nice to meet you-"  
>"Allen, the pleasure was all mine." Allen smiled, waving before he started to walk to the front door.<br>"You like the kid, don't ya?" Daysia grinned, pulling Lavi in and whispering in his ear. Lavi blushed slightly then nodded.  
>"Nice, just don't go pushing the kid into anything, got it?" Daysia smirked, before shoving Lavi towards the direction Allen was going.<br>Nodding, Lavi ran off and had just barely managed to join Allen in the taxi he had waved down. Lavi smiled, looking down at the white haired boy. "Hey Allen, thanks for everything. I mean it."  
>"You're welcome." Allen smiled at Lavi, giving him butterflies. "Maybe you could look for a job this week, you've got some new clothes so someone might actually hire you."<br>"Sounds good, if it means I'll be helping you out then I will do it." Lavi grinned at Allen. He wrapped one arm around his shoulders, making him blush slightly. _"Yeah, he'll be mine."_ Lavi thought, leaning back into the cab seat ans closing his eyes.  
>-x- O -x-<br>_So yeah, that's chapter 2 of the fic. _  
><em>Listen up people, i need to know something important here! I want to know your opinion on how the story should go from here! I need a bad guy from Lavi's past to show up and bully Allen! Now whose it gonna be?<em>  
><em>A. Tykki Mikk<em>  
><em>B. Kanda<em>  
><em>C. Rhode<em>  
><em>D. Bookman<em>  
><em>SO.. cast your votes and R&amp;R. <em>  
><em>Peace, Love, Happiness.<em>  
><em>P.S. Thanks to xXCuttingHopeXx and Oceanic CrownClown for the encouragement!<em>  
><em>Waffles for eveyone who reviews!<em>


	3. Chapter 3

Hey yaoi fan guys/girls. GrayHeart here. So I've got the results for my character poll. And the winner is….KANDA! By a surprising landslide… I really thought you guys would pick tykki or something. Well that's why I had the survey in the first place. So the next chapter is being written accordingly, though it'll be a while before he shows up. HA! The next chapter of BPSF is still under construction so, PLEEZ be patient. Thanks for sticking around.

P.S. R&R&R&R&R

-GrayHeart out


	4. Chapter 4

…..Authoress is sleeping on a desk, snoring...

...shoe is thrown from direction of audience...

-SMACK-

"GAH! I'm up ,I'm up ,I'm up! Geeze..." (sighs)

Well, as you can obviously see, i'm not dead, abducted, or hallucinating...(at least i don't think i am O.O; )... Anyway, the explanation behind my extended absence is the fact that I have NO place to type on except my English teacher's computer. (sad in the face) Anyway you did not come hear to be my therapist sooo, here it is...THE DISCLAIMER!

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing

"Awesomest disclaimer ever huh?" ( second shoe is thrown)

-SMACK-

"Gah! WHY?" (Huffs) "Fine, you vultures, here it REALLY is...Chapter 3 of BPSF".

"Now if you'll excuse me, i'm gonna take a nap. then maybe eat some shrimp ramen. Yum."

-GrayHeart out

-x-O-x-

The car ride home was quiet, but not unpleasantly so.

Allen had fallen asleep a few minutes in and was currently leaning against lavi's shoulder. Considering his two job life-style, it was a sheer wonder how stuff like this didn't happen on a regular basis. Seriously, how did one tiny beansprout-boy have such energy and endurance?

It wasn't fair.

Because if the whitette didn't have superhuman endurance levels, Lavi would find the sprout falling asleep on his shoulder more often, in effect, giving him more time to study the boy's serene face as he slept.

And that was a very appealing prospect.

Sadly though, it was nothing but a pipedream. So for now he would have to make do with the scarce lapses in Allen's concentration. However small and fleeting it they might be. He would take this rare opportunity to memorize every detail of that angelic face. Soft cheekbones the color of peach blossoms. Long (almost too long) eyelashes that brushed down like swan's breath. Even the long, sharp, red scar that vertically climbed those cheekbones and disappeared into ivory bangs. And lastly.. the soft pink lips that reminded him of flower petals. Yes, there was something very delicate, very floral, about this boy. Lavi was sure he could spend hours watching Allen sleep.

It just wasn't fair.

Lavi was pulled out of his bitter mental grumbling when the cab pulled to a stop in front of the house. Allen twitched, then yawned and stretched as he woke up. Looking around he asked,

"Are we home?"

Lavi nodded. "Yeah, we're here," he climbed out of the car and walked to the small house while Allen payed the grumpy cabbie. He tried to open the door, but it wouldn't budge. Frowning, he pushed a little harder. Nothing.

"Looking for this?"

Lavi turned to see Allen walking up the drive, brandishing a key, a smirk adorning his face.

Lavi rolled his eyes. Er, well eye.

"Che, smartass."

The smirk grew into a grin as Allen brushed past Lavi to open the lock. Once that was out of the way, Allen walked through the doorway and made a beeline for the living room, where he proceeded to fling himself upon the couch. He groaned loudly into the cushions, his voice muffled slightly.

"Tired?" Lavi asked from the living room doorway.

There was a muffled snort, followed by: "No, I'm checking the acoustics of the furniture."

Lavi raised an eyebrow. "weeell, have fun with that." he started up the stairs to Allen's bedroom, where he plopped down on the fluffy bed and turned on the t.v. to some random channel. The white noise was a welcome comfort to his now jumbled thoughts. He meshed his fingers behind his head and closed his eyes. Eye. Damn.

sigh.

Well this sucks. Lavi concluded after several moments of silent confusion.

Damn, what the hell am i doing? I mean, he's a GUY! Albeit an incredibly gorgeous guy, but a guy none the less! I mean, is he even gay? Geeze, i didn't think I was gay until i met the sprout, but hey. Man, why is this so CONFUSING?

Lavi gave a groan of frustration and rolled off the bed, giving up on his earlier intention of relaxing. Sighing, he stretched his muscles and walked down stairs. maybe he could sweet-talk Allen into making lunch.

Who could say no to this a face?

Grinning now, Lavi spun around the doorway of the living room.

"Hey Alle-"he stopped.

Lavi had to clasp his hand across his mouth in order to stave off the laughter bubbling in his throat.

Allen had to have been REALLY tired.

Somehow in the (check the clock) 26 minutes Lavi had been upstairs trying to sort out his screwed up brain, Allen had fallen asleep. He had slid half-way off the couch and was literally hanging by an arm. He was pretty much just laying on the floor at this point.

Sighing, Lavi went over and picked up the slumbering white-head, carrying him bridal-style upstairs. During the trip, Allen curled up unconsciously into the red-head's warmth, gripping the black tee-shirt he was wearing. Lavi grinned.

Dawww, how cute.

Kicking open the door to Allen's bedroom, he went over to put him on the bed. When he tried to put him down though, Allen refused to let go, clinging to his shirt like a cat. He even whimpered a little. Cheeks flaming at the sound and sight, Lavi tried to gently to pry the fingers off his shirt, but stopped at a softly spoken:

"Mana..."

Lavi's eye softened at the sound, and after a moments hesitation, layed down and curled up against the sleeping teen. Softly stroking the ivory hair and whispering words of comfort. After a while Allen's death-grip relaxed, and he snuggled up closer to Lavi. Lavi wrapped his arms around Allen's waist and pulled him even closer, marveling at how he seemed to fit perfectly against him. There was no confusion now, just a warmth that came naturally.

He could figure out his screwed up brain later.

-X-

So there is chapter 3, way later then it should be! But anyway, review and such because all that do get WAFFLES!(NO joke)

Peace, love, happiness.

-Grayheart out


End file.
